


Quiet Hours

by EclecticInk



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Brooding, Comfort, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticInk/pseuds/EclecticInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes the quiet moments of early morning to realize what you really have and what is important above all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing G'Kar and Londo, so forgive me if they're not ideally in character, but I just really wanted to write out a little drabble about their more tender moments when they are alone.

There is something profoundly sacred in the hushed hours of the early morning… When the night is ebbing and the sparkle of distant starlight wanes to the outstretched tendrils of the coming dawn light. Of course, night and day dance a little differently on a space station… and one must enjoy the quiet moments when all are sleeping and a person can simply rest and reflect…

G’Kar was a man of innermost reflection these days… And perhaps the most profound thing that had dawned on him was how things were ever changing… How nothing you might think to be ironclad and resolute are ever truly lasting if given enough time, or extenuating circumstance. After all, even in his wildest dreams he never could have pictured his life as it was now… nor the person, of all the possibilities in the universe, which was sharing this life with him; warm, pale skinned body curled contently in the loop of his arms.

Londo Mollari was asleep at last, a rare occurrence with his more recent political responsibilities and the strain it put upon him. Stoic and brazen as he was in the public eye, G’Kar too clearly could make out the cracks in his smirking, imperious façade… and they were getting bigger as the months went on. G’Kar had not thought himself the type to worry about the mental and emotional state of a Centauri, especially one as pompous as Ambassador Mollari…

And even so…

He smiled as Londo mumbled in his sleep and shifted a bit, his relaxed face turning into the cradle of the Narn’s arm that was his current pillow. Londo’s nose nuzzled down into the soft, warm pocket of skin just inside his lovers elbow, breathing in deep and calm, before sighing out the other’s name. His usually perfectly kept crest was a bit flattened and haphazard, stray hairs laying loose about his face. G’Kar absently brushed them back with the fingertips of his free hand, leaning closer and taking in the Centauri’s scent before kissing his shoulder where Londo’s night shirt hung lower than it should.

“… mhn… Great Maker, do you ever sleep?” Mollari’s thick, accented voice came as a soft rush of warm air against the skin of G’Kar’s arm, his sleepy state making his words sound thick and lazy.

G’Kar chuckled softly, using the excuse of Londo already being awake to continue peppering his neck with soft, languid kisses, trailing from bared shoulder up to the sensitive hollow just behind his ear.

“I do…” He whispered, “But only when I don’t have to watch over you.” He admitted with a smile, arching a brow as Londo turned a bit to rest half way on his back, his shoulder pressed comfortably into G’Kar’s bare chest.

“Is that so?” He drawled in his typical dismissive, but guarded way. “Well if it is such an inconvenience to your rest, you hardly need to stay, G’Kar. I doubt I can get into TOO much trouble while dressed in my night ware!”

The Narn loved how testy Londo could get… throwing his little tantrums like a spoiled child. He was too much fun to tease and a temptation G’Kar could hardly ever resist, but now was not the time for flared pride and petty banter. Especially not when Londo so badly needed his rest, and was more often than not, unable to get it. His smirk softened to ease the others defensive glare and his body rocked forward, slowly drawing the Centauri’s lips against his own, letting Londo open at his own will and return his affection for several stolen moments before breaking for breath.

“You are hardly inconveniencing me, I assure you. Sleep, Mollari, and I will rest with you… I do not suffer for lack of sleep.” He assured the other, gazing into the Ambassador’s weary, but anticipating eyes. His hand reached forward to cup Londo’s cheek; thumb rubbing tender circles against that supple skin he’d grown privately enamored with.

To his relief, the built up tension in Londo’s shoulders dissipated and his eyes closed; soothed by the rhythmic circling motion against his face. He relented, throwing in a light, partially dismissive grunt and seemed to shrug before rolling back onto his side, reaching once more for the cushion of G’Kar’s arm under his head and drawing his once adversary’s other arm protectively around his body, like a warded shield against the world outside his door.

“So you say, G’Kar… though you are as irritable as I when ill rested and we both know it! Sleep now, yes?” Londo hummed tiredly, stroking his guard’s smooth, spotted skin where he could easily reach it without effort as he began to drift off once more.

G’Kar knew that dawn approached and a new day would be upon them in only a few short hours. Sleep at this point seemed rather pointless… 

Still, these moments for them were found so few and far between in recent months that he felt, at least for the now, curled up breast to back with the one soul that had walked the entirety of ‘humanity’s path’ beside him in both hatred and devotion, that maybe he could finally find the peace he longed for.

“Yes… I think now, I can…” He whispered with a small smile and content sigh as he heard Londo’s breath even out and grow deep with the rhythm of slumber, his arm curling tighter around the man he now felt so utterly bonded to, for better or worse… and in truth… that was what he cherished most. 

Silent forgiveness and understood acceptance in the quiet hours…


End file.
